TFA Special Edition: Brandon Wales, Fanboy
by TheFandomAcademy
Summary: Brandon has lead a normal life in his home until one day he comes home, with his wand sticking out of his pocket to find out he's been accepted to a an academy, and he's forced to go. Trouble is, he's replacing a student who's been expelled, and will Brandon go the same way the past student did? Or will he lead a perfect fanboy life in The Fandom Academy?


_**E's Note: **_

_***this will now be pasted on every chapter from now on***_

_**TFA Fangirls, or Fanboys, or Special Edition- whichever one you're reading, isn't the only one in this series/whatever you want to call them, we have TFA Fangirls, TFA Fanboys, and a Special Edition 5th year story as well. Go check them out! :) Thank you for reading our stories and we hope you liked them!**_

_**-E, C, F, N, B, L, H, L, Em**_

Hello! It's me, Hope and I finally finished Brandon's chapter, hope its okay.

Isn't it funny when something unexpected happens? One minute, your world is normal and the next... not so much. And why does everything just seem to happen at once while you run to catch up? Hard, right?

Before any of this, my life was perfectly normal.

I looked around the deserted park, my heart pounding and tensed to run. Any small sound and I would run without stopping- for that meant death.

I tightened my hold on my wand: it was oak with dragon heartstring, nine and eleven inches and supple. Short, like me. Something furry and blonde rushed at me from the trees, I scrambled backwards, caught off guard and the _thing _jumped on me.

"Stupefy!" I shouted desperately waving my wand but there came no effect on the animal. I felt wet on my cheek, unbearable wet.

"Sandy! Ew, no licking!"

I pushed the overjoyed golden retriever of me and wiped away his slobber with a grimace and inspected my wand, or really, Harry's wand. No cracks.

"You are incredibly lucky," I told Sandy sternly, "Had this wand broken, I would need to save up for another of Harry's and they're _expensive."_

Sandy barked and wagged his tail, and I sighed. Sandy was after all only a dog, and he wouldn't fully understand that my obsessions were my escape from a brutal reality.

"C'mon, you daft dog," I got up, "We best be off home."

_Hogwarts, _I corrected myself silently. How it would be nice to go there instead of where I was going, anywhere was better than there. Even facing the Joker was better, the maniac.

'Home' was only a block away, and walking up the steps I could already hear shouting. I paused, biting my lip, and Sandy whined as if sensing my reluctance.

"He is not going! He can stay here and continue to go to that school, the one I worked my butt off to get him into!"

"He has an unhealthy and ridiculous obsession! He _needs _to go and not even you, will stop me sending him there, you stupid woman."

Great, they were arguing about me and my fanboying again. Sounds like father wants to send me to mental hospital, which he has threatened to do so on several occasions. I opened the door slowly, letting Sandy pad in first. Mother and Father would call me in after seeing him of course, they always did...

Even though I knew it was hopeless, I started up the stairs to my room anyway, as I needed to hide my wand before it was seen. My parents thought my reading and unnecessary excitement was a bad sign.

_"Reading is for no-hopers," _my Father would hiss and I couldn't change his mind.

"BRANDON!" I winced as my parents yelled for me, their voices harsh from all the yelling. I glanced at my wand- if they saw it... I slid it into my back jeans pocket as I went to the kitchen.

"Yup?" I stuck my hands in my pocket, eyeing them both. My father, tall and furious and my mother, average and hysterical. Both were in a rage over each other.

"Your mother," Father hissed out the word while she sent him a heated glare, "And I have decided that you won't be going back to your school."

No big deal there, my high school sucked.

"You'll be going to a boarding school called The Fandom Academy instead," I felt my heart lurch at the word 'Fandom'. Father continued not noticing the perk in my expression that I hurriedly hid.

"Apparently only twenty-five girls and boys are picked, based on their _condition_," he grounded out the word 'condition' like it owed him something. "You wouldn't be going but some idiot got himself expelled."

"Condition?" I repeated wearily. My mother sneered- she despised my father but she seemed to agree with me having a condition..

"Your filthy obsession with your books and the junk lying in your room!" She said. I frowned, as that 'junk' was in fact souvenirs from Harry Potter, Marvel, DC and a few other random fandoms such as Doctor Who. I had saved up for ages to get just one item like a wand for my collection.

"It's _not _junk," I protested, "And I'm not going to some stupid academy that 'cures' obsessions!"

"You will do as we say as long as you're under our roof!" My father barked. _Like the Dursleys..._

"No."

"You _will_," he leaned in towards me. "School starts next week and that means I won't see you for months," he grinned then scowled, "Get packing. Now."

"Yes."

"Yes _sir."_

"There's no need to call me 'sir'!"

I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't help it nor the smile that snuck its way onto my face but Father obviously didn't appreciate it nor understand the reference. He drew his hand back and my head jerked to the side as his hand came in contact.

"Don't mouth off to me," he growled, "and get that stupid hair out of your eyes!"

I moved my fringe slightly, although it flopped right back over my eye. My hair was short at the back and long at the front and hung over my right eye. It was black too. It was rock hair.

"Yes sir," I muttered softly turning on my heel and walking out.  
-

Love from Hope :) AgentShadows on wattpad


End file.
